


Dreams

by MadamRed, venom_for_free



Series: Pliroy Week 2021 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Drabble, Dream Sex, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: In his dreams, JJ can have whoever he wants.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky (One Sided)
Series: Pliroy Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211891
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Pliroy Week 2021





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



> Day 3 of Pliroy Week: Dreams! Enjoy!

Hands in blond hair, Jean pushes forward; back, forth, back, forth, back—he groans when Yuri moves around so much, he slips out of his grip and instead stares over a thin, boned shoulder. 

He's perfect. The green eyes, the wide back, the small hips in Jean's tight grip. Back, fourth, back, forth, back—he fucks into Yuri like a well-oiled machine and is immediately rewarded by tingles crawling up his spine. Good. So good. His balls draw up, close, closer—

Jean wakes with a gasp on his lips. His hips still buck, but there's nothing to empty himself into. Nothing but a blanket and gentle breathing from Bella. 

He whips his head around and looks at his wife, but all he sees is the angel from his dream. Nightmare? An angel he can't have. Forbidden fruit hanging too low, too tempting.

Jean needs to get off, now, or he’ll do something dumb. But he can't touch himself, God wouldn't like that and the orgasm in his sleep was ripped from him a moment before he could find completion in the most beautiful place on Earth. So … he's stuck with his wife. 

"Bella. Hey, Bella." Jean should probably let her sleep, but he can't help it. He needs this or he’ll go crazy. She hums, still mostly asleep, so he turns them both over until he can press his hard cock against her ass. There. Almost. When he closes his eyes, he can pretend—

"Jean?" Fuck. Bella blinks over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I need you." And by that he means anyone. Anything. A warm hole to sink his dick into, because that's how pathetic he is. The mental image of Yuri Plisetsky kneeing for him is so strong, Jean would rub himself off against a mattress if God would let him. 

Instead, he keeps bucking against Bella's ass. He isn't sure if she minds until she groans and pulls her panties down. "I need to sleep. Do what you have to do but don't wake me." 

Fine. Actually, that's perfect. He kisses her dark hair and wishes it were blond as he drives himself into the familiar warmth of her core. Is this what Yuri feels like? He begins to fuck into her with harsh snaps of his hips, unbothered when Bella groans in annoyance, before she begins to grind against her hand. Probably not thinking about him, either. But who cares? 

She's done before he is—it's hard to find his passion again when all he has to work with is a  _ woman . _

With his eyes pressed shut and a throbbing cock, Jean works himself close, closer, closer still. But just when he's about to finally bust, the baby monitor starts signaling. 

Jean hates it. Hates heteronormativity, his 2.5 kids, and he hates Isabella. But what he hates the most is when she turns around and looks at him, eyes all the wrong color, and somehow still smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you to our wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.
>> 
>> Please come talk to us! If you want more stories from us, subscribe to both authors! Lots of love,
>> 
>> Venom ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free))
>> 
>> MadamRed ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites))


End file.
